Alaric Saltzman
Dr. Alaric J. Saltzman is the main protagonist of . He is the founder of the Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted. Alaric is the father of Josie and Lizzie Saltzman. Alaric is a member of the Saltzman Family. Throughout Legacies Series |-|Season One= |-|Season Two= I'll Never Give Up Hope Alaric is researching on what destroyed Malivore. In a talk with Josie, He ponders if it may have been someone to jump into the pit but doesn't know if it with someone close because of the spell on it. Meanwhile, Hope scolded Ryan for separating her from her loved ones. After escaping Malivore, Hope chases a monster in This Year Will Be Different. She goes to a normal school and bumps into Alaric and is devastated that he has forgotten her. She covers up her acts by posing as a new student. However, slowly Alaric become suspicious of her and when confronted by the monster, he aids her. After supposedly defeating the monster, he questions why he instinctively knew to turn to her for help. He also interrogator on being a witch and reveals that he knows she might be connected to Malivore. Hope dodges the questions it continues on pursuing the monster which revealed to be a cyclops. After killing the cyclops, Hope confesses to him about her life story and reveals that he is the closest thing to a father that she had in her life as well as the trauma she's been going through at being forgotten. She hugs him for comfort and he returns the sentiment after seeing how hard it was for her to admit it. You Remind Me of Someone I Used to Know He and Hope work together to find a monster that feeding on werewolves. It was through an Alaric that Hope recalled that Rafael was still in a werewolf form. Since When Do You Speak Japanese? Alaric advises Hope to enroll in Salvatore school to have a chance a better fighting monsters and reconnecting with her old friends. Hope continuously refuses to do so wanted to put her pass behind her but does confide in him about her love for Landon something that he understands. That's Nothing I Had to Remember When the sheriff returns, Alaric is told about his alibi before a sensation comes over him ( because of Josie using a black magic spell), Alaric along with everyone else regain their memories of Hope. The rush of his returning memory, causes him to faint but he awakes, surprised that he recalls her. Personality Alaric Saltzman is the headmaster of the Salvatore School. He's seen his fair share of death, drama and the supernatural, but now he's putting his expertise to good use as a mentor, trainer, protector and coach for the students of the school as he prepares the next generation of supernatural creatures to be heroes and not villains. His mission is to help these students change the legacy of what it means to be supernatural in this world. But there's a dark a dark flipside to that mission. He has also developed a surrogate father relationship with Hope Mikaelson, whose traumatic life provides them a common point of understanding. Their relationship appears to be a source of conflict with his daughters. He also appears to have put his personal life completely on hold and keeps all romantic possibilities at a distance as a means of both focusing on his job and preventing himself from experiencing yet another heartbreak. Alaric is haunted by the legacy of the students he couldn't save and the sacrifices he's had to make along the way to safeguard the school. Even if he learns how to be the leader the student's need, he may already be too late to stop the dark events that have been put in motion.Alaric's Psychological Evaluation Physical Appearance Alaric can be described as tall, about 6'2 in height, with an athletic build. A handsome man with short, brown hair that is gelled on the top and has blue eyes. He often wears casual clothing, t-shirts, button downs, jackets, jeans, etc. He's mostly seen wearing dark colors, but occasionally wears brighter ones such as pink or white shirts. He appears between the ages of 34–36. Appearances Season One * This is the Part Where You Run * Some People Just Want To Watch The World Burn * We're Being Punked, Pedro * Hope is Not the Goal * Malivore * Mombie Dearest * Death Keeps Knocking On My Door * Maybe I Should Start From The End * What Was Hope Doing In Your Dreams? * There's A World Where Your Dreams Came True * We're Gonna Need A Spotlight * There's a Mummy on Main Street * The Boy Who Still Has a Lot of Good to Do * Let's Just Finish the Dance * I'll Tell You a Story * There's Always a Loophole Season Two * I'll Never Give Up Hope * This Year Will Be Different Name * The name Alaric is a German baby name. In German the meaning of the name Alaric is: Noble ruler, noble ruler. Old German. King Alaric I conquered Rome in the early 5th century.http://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/alaric * Saltzman is an Ashkenazic Jewish occupational name for a producer or seller of salt, from German Salz "salt" + Mann "man". Altered spelling of German Salzmann. Gallery Season One |-|Promotional= Legacies-Alaric-First_Look.jpg Legacies-Alaric-Hope.jpg Legacies-Alaric-Lizzie-Josie.jpg Legacies-Josie-Alaric-Lizzie.jpg Legacies Cast.jpg |-|Screencaps= LGC101-019-Alaric.png LGC101-020-Alaric-Landon-Hope.png LGC101-022-Alaric-Hope-Landon.png LGC101-025-Alaric-Rafael-Hope.png LGC101-028-Landon-Alaric-Rafael-Werewolf-Hope.png LGC101-033-Hope-Alaric-Landon.png LGC101-037-Landon-Alaric.png LGC101-041-Witch_Student-Alaric-Hope-Students-Landon.png LGC101-043-Landon-Alaric.png LGC101-048-Landon-Alaric.png LGC101-049-Alaric-Landon-Hope.png LGC101-050-Alaric.pngLGC101-058-Landon-Alaric-Hope.png LGC101-060-Landon-Alaric.png LGC101-063-Landon-Alaric-Hope-MG.png LGC101-124-Alaric.jpg Trivia * Alaric is Hope's father figure. * According to Matt Davis, Alaric's character is complex. * In Mombie Dearest, Alaric tells Jo that he won't be happy until the girls are grown up. References See also Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Legacies Category:Main Characters Category:Humans